


[Podfic] Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea | written by saltandbyrne

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Closet Sex, Clothed Sex, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, fine, maybe Jared had thought about it a few times, generally with his knuckles clenched between his teeth and his hand wrapped around his dick. But that didn't mean it was a good idea. Nothing involving Jensen fucking Ackles was ever a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea | written by saltandbyrne

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/622728) by [saltandbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne). 



> Recorded in July 2014 for the Sunday Morning Porn Club. Double thanks go to saltandbyrne --first, for writing this awesome fic for me during the 2012 spn-j2-xmas exchange, and then for allowing me to record it.
> 
> Length: --:16:37  
> Size: 15MB

[](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/tipsy_kitty/media/devilsea400_zpsa0b5dc34.jpg.html)

 

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/35vnrb3ugcj7xrs/BetweenTheDevil.mp3) | [audio archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/between-devil-and-deep-blue-sea-0)


End file.
